


just for one night, go all out (go crazy!)

by manzini (writtendlessly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, this is basically kpop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini
Summary: S-Hunters are doing their first comeback performance and they meet the popular solo artist Magnus Bane backstage. Alec is predictably starstruck.





	just for one night, go all out (go crazy!)

"It's our first comeback stage, try to look less miserable," Jace said, dropping heavily into the seat next to Alec. Alec was always the first one done with hair and makeup, and he had barely looked up from his phone the whole time. 

"What are you even doing?" Jace nudged Alec with his shoulder, but the other boy didn't move.

"Readin' comments," Alec muttered. As the leader, he felt it was his responsibility to keep up with what the public was saying about them. At least this time he skipped the news sites and just went straight to Twitter, which was usually more supportive even if he doesn't understand half of what they were talking about.

"Seriously, what's got you so grumpy?" Raj asked, finally making Alec look up and realize that all his members were looking at him.

"You know I hate this song," Alec frowned just thinking about the song they were performing for the first time on TV that day. The whole thing was about going crazy and partying all night, which none of them knew anything about. The craziest thing they've done since they were trainees was drink a couple of beers in the practice room. The producers swore it'd get them their first win, but he just felt stupid jumping around on stage and lying about his adventures.

"We can't do angsty R&B songs forever," Jace answered, and the sound of the other rookie group they share a dressing room with drowns out any reply Alec could make. He didn't have much to say to that anyway. 

This had always been Jace's dream, ever since he was old enough to know what a job even was. Alec took him to every audition until finally a company was interested in him, and Alec had sat bored in the waiting area for an hour while they talked to Jace and watched him dance and rap. Him and Jace were almost out the door, Jace with a spring in his step, when they suddenly wanted to talk to Alec too. Alec didn't think spontaneous casting even happened anymore, but the next thing he knows the both of them are on the subway home with matching contract drafts in their hands. 

Two years later, they're debuting with a song about a cheating girlfriend and the rest was history. 

Not _that_ much history, though, because it was still the same year and they were already starting their second promotion cycle. Simon thought their company was gunning for the rookie award, but Alec wasn't sure they had much of a shot at it. 

Regardless, Alec was a little bitter that all his suggestions were ignored, even as their leader, and he was barely allowed to help write his own rap lyrics. Jace kept telling him that they have to get through the first year or two before they'll be famous enough to have any real input, but Alec was already disenchanted with the whole thing.

Jace stood up abruptly and clapped his hands once, getting the attention of his fellow members as well as the staff and other singers in the same room. 

"Let's go do our rounds before rehearsals finish," he suggested, already making his way towards the door. Alec sighed but followed after him, slipping his phone into his pocket. 

Just twenty minutes later, Alec felt like he's said "1, 2, 3... Hello, we are S-Hunters!" more times than he could count. They hadn't quite figured out a signature greeting yet, so they were just doing typical bows and handshakes. They hit all the other rookies first; then, with copies of their album in hand, they went to the part of backstage where the more famous artists were situated. Each door had a piece of paper with a group or solo artist's name on it, which was only useful insofar as they knew exactly who ignored their tentative knocks.

They finished just in time for the last rehearsal to end, and as Alec led his members down the long hallway like a mother duck, he came face to face with Magnus Bane. 

Magnus was already in his full stage outfit - black leather pants and a red jacket with fur detail and nothing underneath it. His hair had blue streaks, and there was glitter under his eyes in addition to the standard issue eyeliner they were all wearing. He had an entire entourage of similarly dressed backup dancers behind him, but Alec could only focus on him. He was _mesmerizing_. 

When Magnus stopped in front of them instead of just passing by, Jace elbowed him in the stomach. Alec took the cue and stuttered out an uncertain, "Hello, we are S-Hunters!"

Magnus simply smiled and answered back, "I'm Magnus."

Before Alec could say something stupid like _I know_, Simon did it for him, "We know! You're like a legend!" 

Magnus had won every music show he'd been on this month and was rumored to be starring in a Hollywood movie soon, but he still rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and said, "Thanks."

A dancer moved past them back to Magnus' waiting room and Alec, struck by the fear that Magnus would follow, blurted out, "We should give you an album!"

He turned to Jace and held his hand out expectantly, "Give me a copy."

"All out, dude," Jace replied, barely paying attention as he made eyes at one of the beautiful women surrounding Magnus. "We gave the last one to Dumort."

Alec reached out to punch Jace's shoulder, inexplicably angry with him, but Magnus stopped him with a hand on his forearm. Alec stared down at it, dumbstruck, before meeting Magnus' eyes again.

"Don't worry, I already have a copy," Magnus reassured him, smiling big enough that his eyes crinkled up. 

Raj unhelpfully chimed in with, "The copies we had were signed!"

Magnus kept looking at Alec as he replied, "Well then you'll have to give me a signed copy the next time we meet." 

Raj probably said something else, Alec hoped it was an affirmative, but Alec just nodded like an idiot and met Magnus' megawatt smile with one of his own.

The show staff started yelling out directions, nearly shoving Alec and his members out of the way, and the moment was broken. Magnus squeezed his arm lightly, said, "Good luck out there," and then slipped away into his dressing room. 

Later that night, in the van ride back to their dorm, Alec checked his Instagram and saw _MagnusBane started following you._

**Author's Note:**

> S-Hunters is a stupid name but kpop is full of stupid names. No one cares probably but in my mind S-Hunter's debut song was 끼부리지마 (Quit Playing) by U-Kiss and their first comeback song was 미친거 아니야? (Go Crazy) by 2PM (title from translated lyrics). Magnus’ song is 꽃 (Flower) by XIA.


End file.
